


blueberry kisses & comfy couches

by situational_irony_13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But also tsukki called it, Featuring confused kageyama, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Kageyama is a bean, M/M, Oikawa drinks diabetes in a cup, Quarantine, Tsukishima is a little shit, Yamaguchi and Yachi trying their best, based on a reddit post, sleepy kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situational_irony_13/pseuds/situational_irony_13
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is quarantined with Oikawa Tooru.Kageyama is also confused.Why does Oikawa-san keep kissing him when he's asleep??Featuring: Tsukishima (who fucking called it.)Based off a reddit post. For my beta, @queentheband
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 34
Kudos: 575





	blueberry kisses & comfy couches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queentheband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queentheband/gifts).



> I am going to be completely honest: I don't particularly ship oikage. Neither my kagehina heart nor my iwaoi heart would be able to take it. That being said, I hope that this is still well-written, because versatility is important. That and this was strangely fun to write, and writing Tsukki is always fun.
> 
> ALSO, this was a fic request from @queentheband. I'm not overtly opposed to writing oikage again, so if y'all have any requests, leave them in the comments.
> 
> I...have a tumblr now? It's @situationalirony13
> 
> do what you will with that information I guess

Oikawa was having a _really good_ day. Yes, there was a deadly disease sweeping across the world, but it meant Oikawa didn’t have to turn in a 10-page essay on spectroscopy in hot celestial bodies that he hadn’t even started, so the _pandemic_ portion of the day didn’t seem to be too bad. Students were still milling around on campus, tugging large wheeled suitcases behind them, or for a startlingly large portion, all of their possessions in shiny black trash bags. The university had shut down for the rest of the semester, and the students living in dorms were being evacuated by the truckload. Oikawa, as a third-year, was living in off-campus housing already, so he was free to roam around and watch the worry-stricken faces of his fellow students as they fled the campus. 

He stopped for coffee at one point, so now he roamed around holding what Iwa-chan had dubbed “diabetes in a cup”. He probably wasn’t wrong, but it was nicely chilled against his fingers and absolutely _delicious_ , so Oikawa had no qualms in slurping the drink down quickly. By the time his cup was half empty, the campus was largely deserted, with some stragglers (who looked stoned out of their minds). This was why he was incredibly surprised to find Kageyama Tobio sitting on the side of the curb, a ludicrously small suitcase next to him, texting furiously.

“~Yahoo~, Tobio-chan! Your parents pick up some other broody, scowl-faced first-year instead of you?”

“Oi-Oikawa-san!” Kageyama exclaimed, startled as always. Oikawa had never once been able to greet him without the boy reacting like Oikawa had snuck out of a trapdoor underneath his feet and then proceeded to pull his pants down. 

“Yes, it is I. Resplendent as always, of course.” Oikawa threw out casually. Kageyama wrinkled his nose in what Oikawa perceived as distaste, but who could really know with Tobio-chan?

“What are you drinking?” Kageyama asked blandly. 

“It’s a vanilla bean frappuccino with no coffee, sub cream, with chocolate chips, sprinkles, and extra whipped cream.”

Kageyama was quiet, long enough for Oikawa to start fidgeting. 

“So, you took all of the coffee out of your coffee?” He finally said.

Oikawa smiled mock-fondly at Kageyama. “Aw, little Tobio-kun, not understanding the point of a vanilla bean frappuccino.”

The two were quiet again for a little while, though the silence was more comfortable. 

“So, who are you waiting for, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa finally asked.

“Hinata, the dumbass is late. He said I could room with him for the quarantine but he’s not picking up his phone and didn’t give me his address or anything.”

“Chibi-chan is ghosting you? I never thought I’d see the day.” Oikawa quipped.

Kageyama let out a ragged sigh. Now that he looked closer, Oikawa could see how tense Kageyama’s shoulders were, and the wrinkle in his forehead. 

“What about family?” Oikawa asked, feigning disinterest.

Kageyama shook his head, and didn’t elaborate. 

Oikawa’s better angels began to clamor loudly within him. Of course, anyone who knew Oikawa could attest to the fact that the devil on his shoulder was more powerful but it was, strangely, silent. Oikawa let out an internal groan because _this was not how he wanted to spend the beginning of his break, damnit,_ but he placed a hand on Kageyama’s suitcase and began to drag it behind him.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama called behind him, concern evident in his voice.

“I’m stealing your stuff.” Oikawa responded blithely.

“Oh.” was all Kageyama responded with.

“Seriously? That’s your reaction? I’m already regretting everything.” Oikawa groaned aloud.

“But,” he continued, “Get up, Tobio-chan. You’re coming home with me. _Temporarily._ ”

So maybe this wasn’t Oikawa’s best day after all. But watching Tobio-chan’s face drain of worry (instead replaced with confusion, but at least he was less tense) made Oikawa feel oddly _good_ , so he didn’t protest too much.

“So, is this really _everything you own_?” Oikawa began conversationally, as he led Kageyama down the familiar streets to his apartment. Temporarily, of course.

* * *

So, apparently there was nothing temporary about it.

Not that Kageyama really cared. He thought Oikawa-san was annoying, but no one in the world was as annoying as Hinata, and Hinata lived in a joint apartment with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi; the prospect of staying with that blond bastard had been nagging at him all day, so this was almost better.

It was clear to him, however, that Oikawa-san did not really feel the same way.

“What do you _mean_ he can’t leave? He doesn’t live with me!”

“If you invited friends over, they need to stay until this quarantine/curfew is lifted.” The uniformed officer repeated tiredly.

“He’s not a _friend,_ he’s a Tobio-chan!” Oikawa argued, though it seemed to Kageyama that the officer probably wouldn’t understand head or tail of that argument.

“Sorry, kid. There’s nothing much I can do about this.” The officer spoke resignedly, probably because he’d been through this 30 times already.

Kageyama watched as Oikawa shut the door, then proceeded to bang his head against it for a solid 30 seconds. Then he turned around. 

“Okay. Okay. I guess we have to make this work.” There was a certain steely resolve to Oikawa’s voice, which would ordinarily make Kageyama tense up except he was hungry, so he had little energy to focus on much else than the growling of his stomach.

Kageyama turned around and walked into the kitchen, searching for food, while Oikawa yelled at his retreating back. “This isn’t going to work if we don’t _communicate_ , Tobio-chan! Now pay attention! You’ll sleep on the couch...”

From that point, Kageyama started tuning him out.

* * *

Kageyama wasn’t sure that Oikawa had stopped talking in the past hour. 

He had just managed to tune back in after eating sufficiently, and Oikawa still seemed to be talking about the proper distribution of sheets. Kageyama tried to pay attention, he really did, but he wasn’t going to lie that he thanked every god he could think of when his phone buzzed.

_From: Hinata Shouyou (7:38)_

_Kageyamaaaa i’m so sry!!!!! R u ok_

Kageyama picked up his phone to text back, ignoring Oikawa’s complaints to pay attention.

_To: Hinata Shouyou (7:38)_

_fine dumbass_

_From: Hinata Shouyou (7:39)_

_Soooo did Miwa show up orrrrr_

_To: Hinata Shouyou (7:39)_

_no im staying with oikawa-san_

Hinata’s reply was startlingly immediate.

_From: Hinata Shouyou (7:39)_

_WHAT???!!! gc now_

Oikawa had, surprisingly, stopped talking at this point. Kageyama looked up, and said his first words in probably two hours.

“Hinata seems concerned by the fact that I’m staying with you.”

“I can’t say I blame chibi-chan. _I’m_ concerned that you’re staying with me.” 

Kageyama looked back down to his phone, switching to his group chat with Hinata, Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Tsukishima (AKA that blond bastard). 

_From: Hinata Shouyou (7:40)_

_GUESS WHO KAGS IS STAYING WITH_

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (7:40)_

_that blond bastard changed th gc name again_

_From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (7:41)_

_I’m in the idiot squad?_

_From: that blond bastard (7:41)_

_you spilled ink on my dinosaur sheets._

_From: Hinata Shouyou (7:41)_

_PAY ATTENTION U GUYSSSSSSS_

_From: Yachi Hitoka (7:42)_

_What is it, Hinata?_

_From: Hinata Shouyou (7:42)_

_KAGS IS STAYING WITH THE GREAT KING_

_From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (7:42)_

_Kageyama, you’re staying with Oikawa-san? How did that happen?_

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (7:42)_

_dumbass forgot to pick me up_

_From: that blond bastard (7:42)_

_does the King not appreciate being in the presence of someone better?_

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (7:43)_

_drop dead_

_From: Yachi Hitoka (7:43)_

_Are you going to be okay, Kageyama?_

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (7:43)_

_yea why_

_From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (7:43)_

_You two don’t necessarily get along..._

As if to prove Yamaguchi’s point, Oikawa (who must’ve gotten bored) started throwing sauce packets (from their takeout) at Kageyama’s head.

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (7:44)_

_i think itll be fine_

_From: that blond bastard (7:45)_

_I think we all know what Kageyama’s main goal should be._

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (7:45)_

_i already asked if we could practice inside and oikawa-san said no_

_From: that blond bastard (7:47)_

_you are literally the most pathetic single brain-celled organism I have the displeasure of_ _knowing._

_From: that blond bastard (7:47)_

_that being said, you should get that dick._

_From: Yachi Hitoka (7:47)_

_TSUKISHIMA!_

_From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (7:47)_

_TSUKKI!_

_From: Hinata Shouyou (7:47)_

_WHATTTTTTT EWWW_

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (7:47)_

_idk what ur talking about i gtg_

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (7:47)_

_oikawa-san is showing me were i sleep_

_From: that blond bastard_

_sleep naked_

_From: Yachi Hitoka_

_Tsukishima, I am fully disappointed in you._

_From: Hinata Shouyou_

_STOP SAYING THINGS THIS WAS A MISTAKE_

* * *

“So, Tobio-chan. The couch should be big enough for you, as long as you don’t roll off in the middle of the night. Are you a sprawler?”

Kageyama didn't know what the proper response to that question was, so he just looked at Oikawa blankly until Oikawa rolled his eyes and kept talking.

“I have extra sheets in the closet in my room if you get cold. But, don’t wake me up. Also, don’t come into my room without my permission. So, don’t get cold.”

Kageyama nodded stiffly. Oikawa raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“I was kidding. I mean I wouldn’t be super thrilled but if you’re uncomfortable…” Oikawa trailed off, but Kageyama mostly understood what he was trying to say. The two of them stood in the living room awkwardly, and for the first time it seems Oikawa was at a loss for what to say.

Oikawa turned to retreat into his own room, when Kageyama spoke up haltingly.

“Oikawa-san? Th-thank you.” he grit out.

“Gosh, that was like pulling teeth for you, wasn’t it Tobio-chan?” Oikawa teased, but he sobered up at the serious expression on Kageyama’s face.

“I don’t know where I would have gone.” Kageyama said softly. Kageyama wasn’t sure where this honesty was coming from, but a part of him wanted Oikawa to know that he was grateful, regardless of the fact that he couldn’t actually say it without choking. 

He braced himself for the inevitable teasing that he had opened himself up to, but all Oikawa said was, “Sleep well, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa’s expression was strange, but Kageyama didn’t have the energy to try to comprehend it, so he let his sleepiness land him on the couch, cuddling up into the sheets.

He fell asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow.

But if he’d stayed awake for even a couple more minutes, he would have heard Oikawa walk up to the couch.

If he’d stayed awake for just another two minutes, he would have felt Oikawa’s velvet fingertips brush the hair from his forehead.

Just another two minutes, and he’d have felt Oikawa’s warm lips brush over his forehead, as he kissed him goodnight.

* * *

“So, Tobio-chan. What are your plans for this wonderful Wednesday?” Oikawa singsonged at the table, while the two had a makeshift breakfast at 11:30. 

“It’s Friday.” Kageyama intoned tiredly, yawning into his curry bun.

“Really? We need to buy a calendar or something. It’s getting hard to keep track of the days.”

“For you.”

“You know what, Tobio-chan? I invite you into my home, and you mercilessly attack me…”

Kageyama tuned out as Oikawa ranted. He’d gotten really good at that in the past five days, seeing as ranting (or in Oikawa’s words, _passionate speech_ ) seemed to be Oikawa’s favourite hobby. 

“I think I’m going to take a nap.” Kageyama cut in, having finished chewing on his curry bun in silence.

“We just woke up like 45 minutes ago.”

“But, I’m tired.” This statement from Kageyama was punctuated by a long yawn. 

Kageyama was waiting for some snide comment, some Oikawa-esque dramatics, but Oikawa was silent. When Kageyama looked up, Oikawa had another strange expression on his face, similar to the one from his first night here. 

“Well then, sleep well Tobio-chan.” 

That was the same thing Oikawa had said before. Maybe that was his ‘sleep well’ face. Did people have ‘sleep well’ faces? Kageyama didn’t have one. But according to Hinata, Kageyama had one expression and it was ‘scary’. Maybe he should work on making a ‘sleep well’ face.

“What the hell is going on with your face, Tobio-chan?”

Okay, maybe it would need some work. Kageyama realized all too soon that he was far too tired to be thinking this much. He stood up and shuffled his way into the living room. He wasn’t lying down for long when he could feel the slumber hitting his body. But before he could completely slip away…

...he felt something warm brush against his forehead. That was weird. He could also hear something moving away from him.

But before he could think too hard about what had just happened, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Kageyama knows it’s weird, but he really loves that couch.

It’s comfortable, and warm, and quite honestly after sleeping on a dorm bed for the past year his back is quite thankful for it (even if it is a little bit cramped). 

And so, he spent as much time curled up in it as possible. At some point they were going to get out of quarantine and he was going to have to say goodbye to Oikawa-san’s couch, so he wanted to embrace his present capability to do nothing (on the couch). 

Which was exactly what he was doing: taking a nice afternoon siesta. He was slowly roused out of his deep slumber by the sound of a key scratching against the front door, but not awake enough to do anything except shift around sleepily. He heard Oikawa swearing under his breath as he pushed the door open, holding a week’s worth of groceries. 

Kageyama knew that he should have risen at this point, to help Oikawa put the groceries away, except the couch was _just so warm._ He burrowed deeper into the cushions, eyes still shut, a sleepy murmur escaping his lips. 

He was dimly aware of the fact that Oikawa had gone to wash his hands, and just reentered the living room, removing his mask. Then, all sounds disappeared from the apartment, the room going oddly silent. Oikawa must have frozen in place, or at the very least gotten _very good_ at tiptoeing. He was about to groan and actually wake up, when he felt fingertips on his forehead.

_What?_

Kageyama froze, panicking very slightly. Was Oikawa going to attack him?

The answer to that question was a resolute ‘no’, because the next moment Kageyama felt a distinct pair of warm lips press into his forehead. Kageyama couldn’t breathe.

Then Oikawa turned and walked away, humming to himself and unpacking groceries. And Kageyama finally allowed himself to ask the all important question (albeit nonverbally):

_What the fuck was that?_

* * *

Kageyama quickly found out that Oikawa had been kissing his forehead _all the time._

If Kageyama was asleep, chances were Oikawa would press a quick kiss into the center of his forehead or his temple.

Kageyama tried to tell himself that this was something to panic about, but he couldn’t help but feel a little _warm_ about the whole situation. Like, he didn’t know what the feeling was, but it was good. 

He still had no idea what the fuck was going on though.

After it happened another _eleven_ times, Kageyama decided he should ask someone about it. Preferably just Yamaguchi or Yachi, but Yamaguchi would tell that blond bastard anyway, and Yachi and Hinata were too close for Yachi _not_ to tell Hinata about it, then Hinata would whine loudly about it, and Kageyama really didn’t have the patience.

So he texted the group chat (AKA he dug his own grave).

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (3:41)_

_so how do forehead kisses work_

_From: that blond bastard (3:42)_

_why do you want to know King?_

_From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (3:42)_

_Tsukki, we talked about this. No provoking Kageyama._

_From: Yachi Hitoka (3:43)_

_They’re often an expression of affection, Kageyama._

_From: Hinata Shouyou (3:43)_

_It can make you all BWAH inside_

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (3:45)_

_can BWAH be warm_

_From: that blond bastard (3:45)_

_who knows_

_From: that blond bastard (3:45)_

_animal instincts can’t be put into words._

_From: Hinata Shouyou (3:46)_

_BWAH is always warm_

_From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (3:46)_

_Forehead kisses are used to display caring, love._

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (3:46)_

_LOVE???_

_From: that blond bastard (3:47)_

_Who is kissing you on the forehead_

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (3:47)_

_oikawa-san_

_From: Hinata Shouyou (3:47)_

_WHAAAAAAT_

_From: Yachi Hitoka (3:47)_

_EXCUSE ME_

_From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (3:47)_

_WTH_

_From: that blond bastard (3:48)_

_I fucking knew it_

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (3:49)_

_its probably just something oikawa-san does for everyone_

_From: that blond bastard (3:50)_

_you all owe me 400 yen each._

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (3:51)_

_r u listening asshole_

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (3:51)_

_wat if this is just something oikawa-san does_

_From: Yachi Hitoka (3:51)_

_I don’t know about that, Kageyama._

_From: that blond bastard (3:52)_

_There’s a clear and present solution, if you have the balls for it._

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (3:52)_

_just say it fuckwipe_

_From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (3:53)_

_This is going to go horribly wrong._

_From: that blond bastard (3:53)_

_just kiss Oikawa back_

_From: that blond bastard (3:53)_

_if he says nothing it’s normal._

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (3:54)_

_thats stupid_

_From: that blond bastard (3:54)_

_Backing down?_

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (3:55)_

_NEVER_

At least Kageyama had a plan. Though it was a stupid-ass plan, and even he could see that. Next time (if there ever was one), he decided to just text Yamaguchi and Yachi, consequences and annoyances be damned.

* * *

Dinner had gone fine, was going fine. Kageyama had too much nervous energy to really sit still. He was tapping his foot, or fidgeting with his hands; luckily, Oikawa was too wrapped up in complaining about some ‘atrocity’ that Hanamaki-san had committed, and remained oblivious to the pent up energy in his _kouhai._

“I can take the dishes.” Kageyama announced, needing something to do with his hands. Oikawa barely acknowledged him, continuing to gesture wildly with his hands while talking about how “Mattsun did not have my back _at all.”_

Kageyama watched Oikawa talk, his curls bouncing indignantly. And then he grabbed Oikawa’s chin in one hand, tilted his head up, and kissed him on the forehead.

Oikawa choked.

“Tobio-chan! What did-What are you doing?!” He exclaimed.

“Uh…” Kageyama didn’t really have an explanation for what had just transpired. This was not the plan in the _slightest._ Not that he really had a cohesive plan to begin with.

“Look, I know you’re kind of a weirdo but you only really kiss people on the forehead when you _care_ about them or _like_ them. You don’t just go about doing it randomly to unsuspecting beautiful people.” It equally amused and annoyed Kageyama that even in the heights of panic and confusion, Oikawa was still arrogant.

Then he registered what Oikawa had just said.

“ _Then_ _why do you keep doing it to me?_ ” Kageyama grumbled.

Oikawa’s face went pale and then very, very red. 

“What are you talking about? I’ve never-”

“Cut the shit, Oikawa-san. You’ve done it like 14 times since last Friday.”

Oikawa opened and closed his mouth like a fish underwater, no sound coming out.

Something finally dawned on Kageyama, after what felt like eons.

“Do you, maybe, _care_ about me? _Like_ me?”

“Shut _up_ , Tobio-chan!” Oikawa finally managed to choke out, his face more red than before.

Kageyama tried out the idea that Oikawa-san might like him. _Care_ about him. It was the same warm feeling as before, but better. Was this ‘bwah’? He felt warmth rise into his cheeks as he looked back up at Oikawa.

Maybe being trapped with Oikawa-san was good for multiple reasons, not just the really comfy couch.

* * *

_From: that blond bastard (9:14)_

_did you get that dick?_

_From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (9:14)_

_Tsukki!_

_From: Yachi Hitoka (9:15)_

_Don’t be rude, Tsukishima_

_From: Hinata Shouyou (9:15)_

_YEA TSUKISHIMA_

_To: Idiot Squad and Yachi (9:33)_

_~Yahoo~, Tobio-chan is a little busy. But the correct answer to that question is not yet._

_From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (9:34)_

_NOT YET?_

_From: Yachi Hitoka (9:35)_

_Not yet?!!_

_From: Hinata Shouyou (9:35)_

_NOT YETTTT_

_From: that blond bastard (9:37)_

_I fucking called it._

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the fics that I was talking about on my K-Cup Coffee Verse fic. I finished it WAY quicker than I thought I would, so I actually have a little room to experiment with some new ideas. I absolutely want to write a Coffee Shop AU (while it may sound like it, K-Cup Coffee is actually a College Professors AU, so check it out if you want). 
> 
> Any ideas y'all have, I'd love to hear them.
> 
> Also the reddit post can be found here (thanks to @zingy for their comment that let me find it):  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/relationship_advice/comments/fr7sct/my_21m_flatmate_20m_keeps_giving_me_lil_kisses/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=ios_app&utm_name=iossmf
> 
> I...have a tumblr now? It's @situationalirony13
> 
> do what you will with that information I guess [link here](https://situationalirony13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
